Forward and Backwards
by The Insanity Box
Summary: Yang gets pregnant and decides to keep the child. Takes place in the same universe has Mother Faunus and Abandoned but Found. Speacial thanks to Darkwarriorthecursedhero for this idea and letting me write it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Note: Hey readers I am sorry for not updating a lot but I am busy with college. Anyway This is a new story that takes place in the same universe has Mother Faunus and Abandoned but Found. I will also be working on another fanfic in the same universe has this one. Anyway I will be working on new chapters every weekend and thank you for reading. Please leave a review with what you think.**

"Ok everyone lets go in two days our second year at Beacon so how should we celebrate?" Ruby asked.

"We should just stay here and watch some movies" Weiss said has she painted her nails.

"Sit hear and just relax" Blake said reading a baby book with Storm.

"Well I am going to go to a club while you guys decide what we will do" said Yang who grabbed her jacket while heading to the door.

"Come on Yang why not help us think of something" Ruby said.

"Remember last time we went with my suggestion for a celebration we ended up drunk in a tree with a random jeep in a public pool that was on fire" Yang said.

"Oh right and we agreed that you will never be allowed to decide on how we celebrate" Ruby said remembering that day.

"Were all your birthday that insane or was it just that one?" Weiss asked.

"Just that one anyway I will try to be back by 10:30 see ya later" Yang said before leaving.

 ***With Yang***

Yang was walking to the best club she knew of. She walked for an hour just to get there. When she walked in she was surrounded by guys in suits all pointing guns at her.

"What the hell are you doing here blonde?" asked Junior annoyed that Yang was back again.

"Calm down man I just came here for drinks and since I am in a good mood I will pay this time" she said.

"Fine just don't break anything ok" he said has he walked to the bar.

"Fine by the way I would like some whisky please" she said has he got her the largest bottle of whisky. Yang grabbed the bottle and began to drink. After a few hours and twenty whisky bottles Yang was drunk has can be.

 ***The Next Day***

Ruby was pacing around the room with a worried expression on her face. Yang never returned back to the dorm.

"Calm down Ruby Yang can take care of herself" said Weiss who was brushing her hair.

"I know Weiss but I am just worried maybe we should go looking for her" Ruby said before the door started opening. All of a sudden Yang walked in and just walked to her bed and face planted right onto her pillow.

"Oh my god Yang are you ok?" asked Ruby trying not to panic.

"Calm down Ruby I just got drunk and sort of had sex with some guy" Yang said grabbing some pain killers.

"Wait so you just sleep with a guy you just met yesterday. Do you honestly have no dignity" said Weiss who got hit by a pillow thrown by Yang.

"Bite me Weiss I am not in the mood for shit today" Yang said before passing out.

"Yang watch your mouth I don't want Storms first word to be a swear" Blake said covering his ears.

"Whatever" Yang said before passing out

The next few days semmed to come and go has fast has possible. Right now Yang was in the middle of class and was feeling kind of sick.

"Um Professor Port may I be excused I think I am going to be sick" Yang said.

"Again you have been sick alot recently maybe you should go to the nurse" Port suggested.

"Will do" she said before covering her mouth and running to the bathroom. After that Yang decided to go to th nurse and see what she thought.

"Hello Long how can I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Well recently I have been sick a lot and was hoping you can figure out why" Yang said sounding horrible.

"Ok I will run some test to see what the problem is" with that the nurse went to work. After a few hours the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and Alesa showed up showed up to check on her.

"Hey Yang how are you feeling?" asked Jaune.

"A little better the nurse says she will know why I am sick" Yang said before the nurse walked in.

"Hello everyone umm Long I have the results for the test and everything.

"Well what is wrong?" asked Yang.

"Well how do I saw this, you're pregnant" the nurse said causing everyone to freeze.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in shock.

"Like I said all the result say that you are pregnant" the nurse said.

"Oh man what am I going to do I can't be a huntress if I am pregnant" Yang said starting to panic.

"Calm down Yang we need to think of all of your options" said Ruby.

"Ok you could give up being a huntress and raise the child" said Blake.

"You could have the child and give it up for adoption" said Weiss.

"I don't want to give the baby up but I am not sure how to be a mother" Yang said.

"Don't worry Yang we can help you" said Phyrra.

"Thanks you guys" Yang said with a smile on her face.

"What does pregnant mean?" asked Alesa causing everyone to freeze.

"Jaune will explain it to you" everyone said looking at Jaune,

"Basically she is going to become a mother" Jaune said. Luckily for him before Alesa could ask anymore questions Ozpin walked in.

"Professor Ozpin what are you doing here?" asked Yang.

"Hello ms. Xaio Long the nurse messaged me about your condition" Ozpin said.

"Oh so am I going to be kicked out of Beacon" Yang said fearing the answer.

"Unfortunatly yes since you are pregnant we can't put you and your baby at risk, however I am willing to help by getting you whatever you need during your pregnancy" Ozpin said.

"Thank you professor but wont be mad?" asked Yang.

"Don't worry she knows that I am doing this. Now here is the address of a house for you to live at while you are pregnant" Ozpin said handing Yang a piece of paper.

"Thanks professor" Yang said while Ozpin left the room.

"Jaune, Ren and Nora can you guy pack my stuff and help me get moved into my house?" Yang asked.

"Sure come on guys" Jaune said has Ren, Nora and Alesa followed him.

For the next few hour they moved Yang into her new home. The house was a three bedroom and two bathroom.

"Well Yang we got all of your stuff here and finished unpacking" Jaune said.

"Thanks you guys I really am thankful" Yang said.

"No problem Yang if you need anything just send one of us a message and we will be here has fast has we can be" said Ruby.

"It's getting late we should get back to Beacon" said Weiss.

"Yeah Alesa is tired and looks like she is going to pass out" Jaune said has he carried Alesa.

"Yeah I need to get Storm from Ozpin we will see you later Yang" said Blake. With that everyone said goodbye and after they left Yang decided to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yang could not believe what she had to go through for the last nine months. First their was the weird cravings, then her mood swings, and she had to deal with her the pains. She was just so happy that it was almost time for the baby to be born. She was sitting in her living room with all of her friends writing down possible names for the baby. She decided she wanted to be surprised on what gender the baby is.

"Hey Yang what are you going to do after you give birth?" asked Ruby who was playing a bored game with Alesa and Weiss.

"Well once I can I am going to go back to work after I find a babysitter for the baby" Yang replied writing down one last name.

"I will help you look for a job if you want " offered Phyrra.

"Thanks Phy I really appriciate it" Yang said who all of a sudden felt the baby kick. All of a sudden Yangs water broke causing her to start panicing.

"Oh my god its time quick call an ambulance" Yang said in pain.

"I called an ambulance they should be here soon" Ren said while Ruby let Yang squeeze her hand. After a few minutes the ambulance arrived and took Yang to the hospital with Ruby while the others took some cabs. When everyone got there they found Ruby in the waiting room.

"Ruby we finally made it" said Weiss who was a little out of breath.

"Hey guys Yang just got in oh I hope it is a girl" said Ruby.

"I want to see the baby" said Alesa.

"In a little bit Alesa" Jaune said sitting next to Ruby. All of a sudden a nurse approached them and was instantly recognized because of her brown and pink hair.

"YOU" screamed both Weiss and Ruby. Their screams caused Storm who Blake was holding to start crying. Blake glared at the two who then muttered an apology.

"You are under arrest" Weiss said wishing she had her weapon. All of a sudden a doctor rushed in to stop her.

"Excuse me but this is a hospital so no yelling and fighting" the doctor said the doctor had a rat tail and was bald.

"Now what is the problem here?" he asked calmly.

"She is a member of the White Fang and I am going to arrest her" Weiss said getting her scroll ready to call the cops.

"Oh that she actually turned herself in and is working has a nurse for community service. She actually is going to be givin a job here after her community service is finished" the doctor explained.

Everyone looked at her while she smiled at them. All of a sudden a nurse came rushing through the doors sweating bullets.

"D-d-doctor Creed we need yours and Nurse Neos help" the nurse said.

"Whats wrong?" asked the doctor.

"It is Xaio Long" the nurse said causing everyone to worry.

"Whats wrong is my sister ok?" Ruby asked while panicing.

"Sort of follow me" with that the nurse led everyone to the room where Yang was. When they got there they looked and saw two babies on the bed. Both had blonde hair while one had one red and blue eyes the other baby's eyes reminded them of Yang.

"Where is Yang?" asked a worried Ruby. All of a sudden the nurse picked up the baby that had one eye color.

"This is Yang has you call her" the nurse said earning looks of confusion.

"How is that even possible?" asked Weiss.

"Well I have a theory" said doctor Creed.

"What is your theory doctor?" asked Ren.

"Well from what we heard about she had her aura unlocked sometimes when someone who has their aura unlocked gives birth the baby usually has theirs unlocked from birth. It is possible that child used a semblance" doctor Creed explained.

"That is so cool" said Nora who was playing with Yang and Yangs child who were sitting on the bed.

"This is far from cool Nora" said Weiss looking at Nora. All of a sudden every smelled a bad oder and grabbed their noses.

"What is that stench?" asked Nora who ran to the door in hopes of fresh air.

"My guess is Yang had an accident on the bed" explained has Ruby left the room. Everyone followed her while Neo had to cleaned up the mess. After a few minutes they walked back into the room.

"Can we please put a diaper on Yang and her child?" Weiss asked.

"That reminds me what is Yangs child?" asked Ruby.

"Oh had a healthy baby girl" doctor Creed answered.

"Yes now the question is how do we get Yang back to normal?" asked Ruby.

All of a sudden baby Yang began to cry causing the other child and Storm to cry. Everyone covered their ears while Neo picked up the babies. Neo began to rock them and managed to put the one child asleep but Yang was still awake. Then Yang reach for Neo confusing everyone.

"I think she is hungry" explained doctor Creed.

"But she is like five months old and should still be nursing how are we suppose to feed her?" Weiss asked.

"We have a speacial dust here just for situations like this" with that the doctor gave the dust to Neo.

"Ok everyone out for now will let you in when she is done and I will return with the diaper for " said docotr Creed who left to get some diapers.

After a few minutes Neo opened the door and let everyone in. Ruby was worried Yang had been a baby for at least 45 minutes. They waited in the room trying to think of how to turn Yang back to normal. The doctor arrived with two diapers and put one one Yangs baby and was about to put one one baby Yang when she all of a sudden started glowing. When the light stopped everyone looked to see a naked Yang. Ruby then pushed Jaune and Ren out of the room and hugged Yang.

"Yang are you alright I was so worried" Ruby said hugging Yang even tighter.

"Why wouldn't I be alright I mean sure child birth hurts but I was fine" Yang said confused as to why Ruby was so worried.

"You don't remember your baby turned you into a baby" Weiss explained shocking Yang.

"What how?" Yang asked while Weiss explained the doctors theory.

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard" Yang said while getting dressed.

"Oh that's not the only weird thing that happened but do you remember the girl you fough with brown and pink hair?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah I will punch her in the face next time I see her" Yang said craking her knuckles.

"No Yang she actually turned herslef in and is doing community service at the hospital" Ruby said.

"Are you serious?" Yang asked in shock.

"Yes now then let me ask another question what is my nieces name?" Ruby asked playing with the baby.

"Oh I decided to name her Emily" Yang explained.

"Hello Emily lets get you home" Ruby said has everyone in the room left.

"Hello I see you are up and about after that incident" doctor Creed said.

"Yep thats for the care doc" Yang said with a smile.

"No problem but you should thank who helped take care of you. Also we would like to talk to you about something" the doctor said.

"What is it doc?" asked Yang.

"Well we fell someone should stay with you just incase little Emily here turns you into a baby" doctor Creed said.

"My friends and family here have classes" Yang explained.

"Well good news for you a nurse here is looking for a place to stay so if it is ok with you she can be your roommate" the doctor explained.

"Sure so who is my new roommate?" Yang asked.

"I would like for you to meet your new roommate " the doctor said moving to the side to reveal Neo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yang was looking a her baby in shock over the few days she stayed in the hospital her baby started developing cat ears and a tail. According to the doctor faunus gain their animal characteristics a few days after they are born. When she told everyone her baby was a faunus everyone was shocked and happy to see baby Emily with cat ears and a tail.

"Wow that's great to hear so what did the doctor say" said Ruby who was chatting with Yang over her scroll. In the room with Ruby was the reset of her team and team JNPR.

"The doctor says that I can go home today" Yang said with a smile.

"That's great also Yang Blake wants to bring Storm over to meet Emily would that be ok?" asked Ruby.

"Sure how about in two days since I have to get Neos room set up" Yang said.

"Ok well I will call you later class is about to begin bye" Ruby said before hanging up.

Yang hung up her scroll and began to get her stuff together. Once she had everything packed she began to check out and saw waited in front of the hospital for Neo. After a few minutes Neo came out just in time for the taxi. After Yang loaded her stuff she and Neo got in the taxi. During the ride over to her house Emily woke up and began to cry. Neo gave Emily a pacifier to calm her down while Yang rocked her to sleep. Once they arrived at the house Yang led Neo to her room and let her get unpacked. Yang then gave Neo a tour of the house. After the tour Yang had Neo watch Emily while she unpacked. Once everything was put up Yang went to the nursery that she had Jaune and Ren set up and put Emily to sleep. For the rest of the day Yang and Neo sat in the living room and watched movies. They took turns checking on Emily making sure she was ok.

 ***A Few Days Later***

Yang was setting up a play pen for Emily and Storm. Blake wanted to see how Storm would react to Emily. After making sure that she had enough toys set out for them she plopped down on the couch. After a few minutes she heard a nock on the door and opened it to reveal Blake who was carrying Storm.

"Hey Blake I am glad you could come over" Yang said with a smile.

"Same here I hope Storm and Emily get along, it also lets me get away from a sugar high Nora and Ruby" Blake said.

"Yeah I would hate to be the others right now" Yang said.

"Come in I will go get Emily" Yang said leaving the room. Once Yang returned with Emily they put Storm and Emily in the play pen with a bunch of toys. Before Yang or Blake could do anything Emily grabbed Blake's and Yang's finger and began to glow. Neo ran into the room and saw that Blake and Yang were turned into babies. Neo ran to her room and grabbed her camera and some diapers. After she put Yang and Blake in diapers she grabbed her camera and took some pictures. Neo then put Yang and Blake in the play pen and watched them play. Storm and Emily were playing with blocks and managed to build a fort. As for Blake and Yang they were fighting over a stuffed animal. Both were pulling the toy until it ripped in half. Blake and Yang started crying while Storm and Emily looked at them and began to crawl over to them. Storm gave Blake a stuffed dog while Emily gave Yang a stuffed snake. Yang and Blake stopped and crying and began to hug the stuffed animals.

Neo smiled at the babies and went and grabbed some baby food and began to feed all of them. When Neo was about to feed Blake the food slipped and covered Blake who began to cry. Neo picked up Blake and took her to the kitchen to give her a bath. After Blake was all clean Neo took some pictures of the naked baby before putting a diaper on her. She put Blake back in the play pen before Yang began to cry. Neo pick Yang up and caught a whiff of what was making her cry. Neo took Yang to change her diaper has fast has she could.

Neo began to change Yang who kept trying to kick her. It took Neo a few minutes to finish changing Yang before Yang began to glow. All of a sudden Yang returned to her original age unfortunately when Yang returned to normal she accidentally kicked Neo in the face.

"What the hell why am I naked?" Yang said covering herself. Yang looked down and saw Neo holding her face. All of a sudden Blake walked in with hers and Yangs clothes.

"Thanks Blake, Neo are you ok?" Yang asked getting dressed. Neo got up and nodded before Yang noticed that Neo had a camera.

"Umm Neo why do you have a camera with you?" Yang asked. Neo grabbed her camera and smiled. She then showed Yang and Blake the pictures she took of them. Blake was embarrassed when she saw that Neo took a picture of her after a baby. Yang was not embarrassed by the photos, in fact she liked them. With that Blake, Yang, and Neo went back to the living room to talk for a few hours. After a while Blake picked Storm up and said her goodbyes to Yang and Neo. With that Yang and Neo spent the rest of the day relaxing and talking about random topics before they eat dinner and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yang woke up with a yawn and got out of bed to stretch to wake her up. She opened her curtains and saw it was raining hard with occasional flashes of thunder. Yang sighed she really wanted to go for a ride on her bike Bumblebee today. All of a sudden she smelled something and it smelt delicious. She left her room and saw Neo standing in the kitchen where a pink onesie and an apron cooking some eggs and bacon. Emily saw Yang and began to try getting and failing when she noticed the sip cup infant of her.

"Hey Neo I didn't know you could cook" Yang said in surprise before a sip cup hit her in the head. Yang turned and saw Emily giggling at her causing Yang to smile.

"Hello Emily how are you today?" Yang asked while tickling the baby causing her to laugh. Neo sat her's and Yang's plate on the table and went to get some baby food from the pantry however she was to short to reach it. Yang chuckled to herself before getting the baby food down for Neo. They both began to eat, Yang quickly finished eating her breakfast and began to feed Emily. Once they all finished eating Yang washed the dishes while Neo played peek a boo with Emily. Yang then decided to play with Emily for a while. She picked up Emily and put her in the play pin and began to play with the stuff toys. Emily laughed while she played with Yang. After a while Neo began to play Emily and Yang decided to start working on her bike. After working on her precious bike Neo walked in with Emily.

"Hey you two what's up?" asked Yang cleaning some grease from her face. Neo handed Emily to Yang and Yang put two and two together and hugged Emily. All of a sudden Emily began to reach for Bumblebee but couldn't. Yang noticed this an smiled.

"Do you want to sit on Bumblebee?" asked Yang. Emily just began to giggle so Yang figured that was a yes so she set Emily on the motorcycle. All of a sudden Emily started glowing and Bumblebee slowly began to rust. Yang was frozen in shock her precious bike was now nothing but rust.

"What just happened Emily can turn people into babies so why did my bike rust?" Yang asked out loud in shock. Neo walked over and picked up Emily.

"Maybe Emily's semblance is time change so she could make anyone or anything older" said Neo causing Yang to freeze. Yang was just staring at Neo not even saying anything creeping Neo out.

"What do I have something on my face?" Neo asked causing Yang to shake her head.

"You can talk, I thought you were mute" Yang said.

"Oh yeah I can talk I just don't unless I feel it is necessary" Neo said nonchalantly.

"No one is going to believe this" with that Yang began to call Ruby but accidentally called Jaune in her haste.

"Hey Yang what's up?" he asked.

"Jaune you won't believe this Neo has been able to talk this whole time" Yang said/

"Wait you mean the girl your living with, I thought you said she was mute" he said in surprise.

"Apparently she just doesn't talk a lot. Go tell the others for me ok bye" Yang said before hanging up her scroll.

"Wow did everyone think I was a mute?" asked Neo who was holding a sleeping Emily.

"Yep so what should we do about Emily's semblance? I mean can we lock it away just until she is old enough to train" Yang asked not wanting to constantly be aged at random moments.

"Nope afraid not we are just going to have to deal with it till she is old enough to practice using it" Neo said with a smile. Unknown to Yang their was a way but then Neo wouldn't get to see Yang has a baby or an old lady. The next few years for Yang and Neo were chaotic with Emily constantly changing both of them into old women or into babies.

 ***5 Years Later***

"Momma can I get you to signed this?" asked a now six year old Emily.

"Let me read this" Yang said looking away from the tv.

"Oh you don't need to read it, it is just a field trip form" Emily said sweating nervously. Yang looked at Emily and then began to read the form and sighed once she finished.

"Emily why did you age another kids food till it was rotten?" asked Yang.

"He was being a jerk so I told him he was 'spoiled' " Emily said with a smile. Yang laughed at the pun for a minute before stopping.

"Ok it says you need to send a letter of apology. Just send the kid a letter apologizing also you're grounded for a week" Yang said.

"What why the kid was a jerk and deserved it" asked Emily.

"Well it is not nice aging someones food and I would ground you for three weeks but the pun knocked it down to a week" Yang said with a smile. Emily couldn't help but smile along with her smile. Once Neo got home she cooked dinner and scolded Emily for what she did. After dinner they all got up and watched movies for a few hours before deciding to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily was bored out of her mind. She was not aloud to leave the house because of her prank at school and she was out of things to do. She had beaten all of her video games and their was nothing on tv. Emily then decided she would go check what her aunty Neo was doing. She got up and began to walk around the house looking for her aunt. She finally found her aunt eating Neapolitan ice-cream while watching X-ray and Vav.

"Hey aunty Neo I am bored can you help me think of something fun to do?" Emily asked.

"You know what your mom would do if she was bored?" Neo asked with a grin.

Emily didn't need to think of what her aunt was hinting at she already knew what her mom would do. With out a second though Emily started setting a bucket of ice water on the door for when her mom got home with lunch. Neo then began to set a camera up to record Yang getting drenched in ice water. Emily then grabbed some orange cream ice-cream and sat on the couch with Neo. Neo was not paying attention and ended up sitting on Emily's tail.

"Ouch aunty Neo you sat on my tail" Emily said pulling her tail free.

"Sorry dear I was not paying attention also it is time for the new X-ray and Vav" Neo said looking back at the tv.

 ***1 hour and 7 minutes later***

Yang was at her door with some groceries when all of a sudden she felt really cold. Yang screamed in surprise and looked up to see Neo and Emily laughing like their is no tomorrow. Yang was so going to get them back for this before the end of the day she swore it to herself.

"H-hey mom 'water' you doing" Emily said still laughing at her mom.

"You are in so much trouble young lady" Yang said setting the groceries down in the kitchen.

"It was aunty Neo's idea I swear" Emily quickly said.

"Speaking of your aunt Neo where did she go?" Yang asked noticing Neo had left.

"I think she is using her computer to upload a video" Emily answered.

"Whatever help me get the groceries and lunch inside" Yang said. Emily followed Yang and helped get everything in and put away. Once everything was away Neo came out of her room and saw that Yang had gotten tacos for lunch. All three of them sat at the dinning room table and began to eat.

"So Emily career day is tomorrow have you decided what kind of career do you want to go into?" Yang asked.

"Yep I decided I want to be a huntress so I can beat up jerks and not get in trouble for it" Emily said with a smile.

"You will make a great huntress and tell you what me and your aunt Neo will help train you" Yang said.

"Really thank you mom and thank you aunty Neo" Emily said with a big smile.

"No problem sweetie" Yang said.

"I can also teach you how to pick pocket and how to beat someone who is bigger then you" Neo said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yang, Neo and Emily were relaxing watching tv trying to beat the border when Yangs scroll all off. Yang picked it up her scroll and saw it was a message from Blake. She listened to the message and startled everyone when she punched a hole in the wall.

"Mom what's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly since she never seen her mother this angry.

"Neo babysit Emily for me I have to go and will be gone for a few days" Yang said ignoring Emily's question.

"Sure but what happened that has your panties in a twist?" Neo asked.

"Blake was capture by the White Fang and me, Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Jaune and Phyrra are going to rescue her" Yang said seriously before she grabbed her scroll and began calling everyone.

"I think I should come with you I could help you save Blake" Neo said.

"No you stay here and watch Emily I need someone I trust to keep her out of trouble" Yang said.

"Fine but if I find someone who we can trust to babysit Emily I am going to help you" Neo said.

"Thanks now I have to go pack I will be gone probably for a few days you can use my credit card if needed Neo" Yang said throwing random clothes in her suitcase.

"Ok good luck and make sure to beat some grunts up for me" Neo said.

"Will do" Yang said zipping her suitcase shut.

"Mom please be careful" said Emily has she hugged her mother.

"Don't worry I will be fine" Yang said returning the hug.

After they finished their hug Yang hopped on Bumblebee and drove has fast has she could to Ruby's house. Once she got there she saw Weiss limo and Ren and Nora's car. She walked up to the door and knocked before it opened to reveal Ruby.

"Yang I was about to call you come in" Ruby said letting Yang inside.

"Ruby we have a problem" Yang said.

"Blake, Jaune and Phyrra were capture by the White Fang I know" Ruby said leading Yang to the living room where Weiss, Ren and Nora were.

"Wait Jaune and Phyrra were captured too" Yang said surprised.

"Yes me and Nora went to visit but no one was home so Nora decided to break in and we found this note" Ren said handing Yang the note.

"Ok well how do we track them down?" asked Weiss.

"Jaune has his scroll on him maybe we could track him that way" Ren suggested.

"That could work" Weiss said.

"Now before we go I have to find Kyle a babysitter" Ruby said.

"We can drop Kyle off at my house and Neo can watch him" Yang said.

"Ok Weiss you start trying to track them down through their scrolls and me and Yang will drop Kyle off at Yangs house" Ruby said.

Everyone nodded in agreement before getting everything ready for the fight they know was about to go down. Meanwhile Ruby explained to Kyle that he was going to be staying with Emily and Neo. Kyle packed his bags and in half an hour was ready to go to Yangs house Ruby drove them their because she didn't want Kyle on Yangs motorcycle with Yang driving. After they dropped Kyle off a Yangs house they received a call from Weiss.

"Hey Weiss did you find where they are?" asked Ruby.

"Yes they are at some abandoned warehouse so this is obviously a trap" Weiss said.

"I know but we have to help them so lets all meet up a block away from the warehouse ok" Ruby said.

"Ok I will get Ren and Nora and meet you and Yang there" Weiss said before hanging up.

"Come on Yang we have to go save Blake, Jaune and Phyrra" Ruby said has she drove Yang to where she was meeting everyone else.

Once they got there they all made sure they had everything they needed to before they made there way to the warehouse. Ren opened the door and they all walked in trying to see any possible enemies. All of a sudden the lights turned on to reveal a women with orange hair.

"Hello members of team RWBY and JNPR I bet you are here for Blake" the woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Yang.

"My name is Torch and lets just say your friends Jaune and Blake are here" the woman now known has Torch said while Jaune and Blake stepped out of the shadows.

"Now I don;t want to waste time with questions so I am going to give you two your final task" Torch said.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Simple kill them all" Torch said with an evil smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Emily was watching random shows worried that her mother and her friends were in danger and she was not able to help. Her mother had left half an hour ago and was going to be fighting the most dangerous gang or organization known in Vale. She was so nervous that she had already ate three bowls of ice-cream and was ready to fix her a fourth bowl when her aunt stopped her.

"Emily I think you have had enough ice-cream for one day and this is coming from me" Neo said.

"I can't help it I eat when I get nervous" Emily said.

"You don't need to be so nervous the White Fang is probably at its weakest point" Neo said.

"I guess I think I am going to nap for a while and try to calm down" Emily said.

"Ok maybe some sleep will help you" Neo said.

"Alright wake me in a few hours" Emily said going to her room.

Once Emily got changed into her pajamas she climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep. Her peacefully sleep did not last long however because soon her peaceful dreams turned into vicious nightmares. The nightmares ranged from everyone she cared for being killed by the White Fang to her being forced to watch her mother and aunt being tortured in front of her. She instantly sat up gasping for air in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock and saw she was asleep for three hours. She decided to get up and watch tv in the lining room wanting to forget the nightmares she had. When she walked into the living room she saw that Kyle was here.

"Hey Kyle when did you get here?" asked Emily.

"About an hour ago my mom and your mom brought here before going somewhere" Kyle said.

"I hope our parents are all right" Emily said.

"Same here" Kyle said.

Kyle and Emily decided to play some games in order to take their minds off of their parents. Unfortunately it did not work and soon both were pacing around the room scared of what could happen to their parents.

"That's it I can't take it we have to help our parents" Kyle said.

"Yeah but we are going to need help lets get Storm and Alesa I heard they have their semblance so hopefully they will help" Emily said.

"You kids can't just charge at the White Fang but something tells me you won't listen" Neo said standing in the door way.

"Listen aunty Neo we need to help them please let us go help them" Emily begged.

"Fine but I am coming with you so I can protect you" Neo said.

"Thanks aunty Neo" Emily said hugging Neo.

"Good now get in the car and I will drive" Neo said.

"We don't need a care I can teleport I just need to focus" Kyle said.

"Cool lets go get Storm first then we can get Alesa" Emily said.

"Ok hold on I haven't practiced teleporting with others" Kyle said.

Once Neo and Emily grabbed Kyles hands and closed their eyes while Kyle focused on Storm. All of a sudden a bright light and in a few seconds it stopped they opened their eyes and saw that they were in a prison cell. They all looked confuse when all of a sudden some voices caught their attention, they turned around and saw Storm, Alesa and Phyrra.

"Kyle, Emily and what are you doing here?" asked Storm.

"We teleported here" Kyle explained.

"It's great you guys are here" Alesa said.

All of a sudden to guards approached the cell and saw the three new prisoners. They walked into the cell locking it behind them before pointing their guns at them.

"Well it looks like we got the traitor Neo and some more kids" one grunt said.

"Back off" Storm said blasting a guard with electricity.

"What the-" the other lack began but was stopped when Emily grabbed his leg and turned him into a baby.

"Lets go" Neo said has they opened the cell door and began to run.

"Freeze" said four more grunts who surrounded them.

Storm and Alesa began to focus and got ready to fight. Storm blasted the grunts behind them while Alesa created little orbs before throwing them at the grunts in front of them. The grunts ignored the orbs but once the orbs hit them the orbs exploded knocking them out. Kyle grabbed everyone before focusing on their parents and teleporting them infant of their parents. They saw Jaune and Blake attack a weird guy in a mask.

"Mommy, Daddy" the children yelled has they hugged their parents

They returned the hug happy to see that their children were safe and sound. Before they could ask how their children escaped the sound of guns caught their attention. They all looked up and saw a bunch of White Fang grunts pointing guns at them.

"I am not sure how you brats got out but you are going to regret ruining my plan now prepare to die" Torch said angrily.

"Kids get out of here we will deal with them" Yang said.

"But we can help we know how to use are semblance" Storm said.

"Please just find somewhere safe to hide and call the police we will handle the White Fang" Blake said.

The kids and Phyrra nodded and ran to find some place to hide.

"After those brats" Torch yelled only for Neo to block their path.

The kids and Phyrra ran an found a large shipping container to hide in. After an hour they peeked out of the container and saw their friends and family with the police. The children ran to their respective parents and hugged them.

"Emily how did you and Kyle get here and how did you guys get free?" asked Yang.

"It was awesome Kyle teleported me, aunt Neo and himself to Storm, ms Arc, and Alesa. Then the guards tried to capture us but I turned him into a baby before Kyle teleported us to where you were but not before Alesa and Storm took down to more guards that ran at us" Emily explained.

"Well you kids were very brave" Ruby said.

"Thanks mom" Kyle said quietly.

Once the police had arrested all of the members of the White Fang were arrested everyone went to their homes to relax and spend the rest of their day with their family.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Years have passed since the incident with Torch and the White Fang and Emily was bow thirteen and had applied to Beacon in hopes she was skilled enough to skip four grades. She had waited for weeks for a letter and she finally got it there was only one problem. She was nervous she had just came home from a morning jog she decided to take and learned that she had gotten a letter from Beacon. She knew that she was only thirteen but she had trained everyday in hopes of getting into Beacon early. She just hoped that at the very least they would ask her to reapply when she was older. She was so scared she couldn't bring herself to open it. She sat on the couch just looking at the letter, she was only brought out of her thoughts by her mother and aunt.

"Just open the letter Emily what's the worst they could say" Yang said hoping to help.

"They could say that I am not good enough to attend or that I am too young" Emily exclaimed

"But you won't know unless you open it now will you open it" Neo said eating a bowl of mint ice-cream.

"I know I can't help but feel nervous" Emily said.

"Can't blame you I was nervous has well but you need to open the letter and face your fears" Yang said.

"You're right mom I need to be brave" Emily said finally opening the letter

Yang and Neo watched Emily and with baited breath hoping she was accepted. All of a sudden Emily jumped up with a big smile on her face.

"I got in" Emily explained while hugging her mom and aunt. y was

"That's great dear we better start getting you packed and ready for tomorrow" Yang said.

"Alright" Emily said has she ran into her room and began packing.

While Emily was packing all of her clothes Yang was in the living room having a talk with Neo.

"Yang I know that you are worried for Emily" Neo said.

"Was it really that obvious?" Yang asked.

"Kind of anyway don't worry Alesa and Kyle will be there to keep her out of trouble" Neo said.

"You're right I just hope they don't do what me and my friends did and try to stop criminals by themselves" Yang said.

"I am sure she won't because unlike you and your teammates she can think" Neo said receiving a punch in the shoulder from Yang.

"Shut up anyway lets eat out today to celebrate" Yang said.

For the rest of the day the family of three celebrated by going to a great restaurant, a movie and ice-cream.

 ***The Next Day***

Emily, Yang and Neo were at the docks waiting for the airship to Beacon to arrive. They were saying their goodbyes to each other. Emily had tears in her eyes knowing it would be a while before she saw her mom again. Yang hugged Emily and rubbed her back to help calm her down. Once they said their goodbyes the airship arrived and Emily got on but not before waving her family goodbye.


End file.
